icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spam
Spam is the term for the shipping/pairing of Spencer and Sam (Sp/encer + S/'am') from the show iCarly. They seem to be good friends, but sometimes Spencer gets annoyed when Sam eats all their food ( duh, Spencer has to pay for the food). Sam, like Spencer, has artistic talent (as demonstrated by her elaborate doodles.) The pairing is unlikely to go further than friendship on the show because of the major age difference between the two, however, in iGet Pranky, Sam doesn't hesitate in admitting she has a crush on Spencer. Season 1 Moments: iWant More Viewers *Spencer and Sam sit across from each other during dinner. Sam explains to Spencer that he is an artist and says "Do you want two people to see your sculptures or two million?" Spencer replies "Two million." *Later, after Spencer tells Freddie he'll help him with their contest, Sam asks "You're not still dating that girl?" "No she only liked me for my socks." Spencer admits. "That's weird." Sam says. Spencer pulls up his pants leg, shows off his socks and asks "Really?" *In the end of the episode, Sam takes Spencer's hand when she brings him over to the computer to show him something. iLike Jake *Sam walks in when Spencer makes a plaster cast of his head and obviously thinks it´s weird. She then tries to give Spencer some coffee through a tube, but Spencer gives her the tube for breathing instead of the one for drinking. iSpy a Mean Teacher *Spencer asks Sam to model for him, but ends up sculpting a fish instead of her. When she asks why she´s still here, he answers "I get lonely..." *When Sam asks why Spencer didn't ask his current girlfriend to model for him, he explains that she "was juggling for other guys" and she awkwardly shows sympathy. iHeart Art *Spencer says the 'Seattle Art Community' is looking for great and unknown artists. Carly says he is a great artist and Sam says "And you´re definitely unknown." Spencer looks at her and says thank you a bit sarcastically. *Sam understands that Spencer is worried about the gallery not liking his sculptures. *Sam comes up with the idea of showing Spencer's sculptures on iCarly. iPromote Techfoots *Sam and Carly comfort Spencer after he ran into a dumpster with his roller blades. *Sam makes her personal chef make him a "nice bowl of hot soup". iHatch Chicks *Sam makes some remarks toward Spencer about the temperature and the chicks. Two quotes are: "No ninety pickles, yes ninety degrees." and "Yeah you almost made a baby chicken smoothie." The look on Spencer's face is unpleasant. *Sam rubs and pats Spencer's back along with Carly after he coughs up the last baby chick. iStakeout *Sam asks Spencer: "What ya cooking there handsome?" Season 2 Moments: iStage an Intervention *Sam and Spencer eat off the same sandwich. *Sam tries to help Spencer get over his addiction to Pak-Rat by having him beat Sasha Striker. *After Spencer beats Sasha Striker, Sam and Spencer can be seen hugging in the backround. iHurt Lewbert *Spencer is angry at Sam for eating his ribs. She defends herself by saying "I made the bones into a necklace!", implying that she wanted to make up for eating Spencer's ribs. iGo To Japan *Sam helps put out the fire on Spencer's helmet. *After Spencer falls off a taxi car, Sam, along with Carly and Freddie rush over to help him. Spencer says he is OK and that he was worried. Sam hugs him. iPie *Spencer chases Sam after she gets hold of the coconut cream pie. iKiss *Sam accidently throws a football too low and it hits Spencer in the groin. iGive Away a Car *Spencer has a shocked look on his face after Sam drinks a jar of pickle juice. *When Sam comes over (while Carly is in the shower) she and Spencer sit down on the couch and put their feet up simultaneously. *When Sam tells Spencer they have 24 hours to get Nevel a car, both sit on the couch with a thoughtful expression. Spencer is thinking about a way to save iCarly, Sam about fried chicken. *Sam knows Spencers 'thinking look' and says "I know that look! That's your thinking look!". iRocked the Vote *Sam spends a lot of time teaching Spencer how to lie so Spencer doesn't get in trouble. *Spencer was temporarily able to lie because Sam helped him, although he is unable to lie at the video store, the whole point of Sam's training. *Since Sam spent a lot of her time trying to teach Spencer how to lie, instead of hanging out with Carly and Freddie, it could seem like Sam cares about Spencer, and wants him to be free of trouble. iTake on Dingo *Sam supports Spencer´s theory about Charles Dingo´s frozen head. iDate A Bad Boy ( the first half) *When Sam and Freddie are at the Groovy Smoothie, Spencer walks in and doesn't notice them because they aren't "sitting on his couch". iFight Shelby Marx *Sam knows Spencer's password to his remote to unlock Pay Per View channels. *Sam uses Spencer's TV watch the Shelby Marx fight (in HD ), which cost $100. *After the fight is over, Sam hugs Spencer. Season 3 Moments: iThink They Kissed *Sam's blood is all over Spencer's last piece of corn. *Spencer wants to know the "deets" about Sam and Freddie kissing, although that may be because he might be a Seddie shipper himself. iCook *Spencer is electrocuted by Sam´s wired locker. At home, Carly tells Spencer that Sam feels really bad about it. iSpeed Date *When Spencer accidently hits Freddie in the face, Sam claps and starts doing windmills with him. The two smile at each other. iMove Out *Sam makes Spencer feel her hand after a puppy peed on it. *Spencer and Sam laugh at the fact that Sam smacked a man in front of his kids at the skating ring. *When Spencer makes fun of how his aunt Margret said "winder" as opposed to window, both him and Sam snicker. iQuit iCarly *Spencer throws a rope down to help Carly and Sam, but the rope hits Sam and causes her to almost fall off the window washer's platform. *After Carly saves Sam, Spencer, along with Freddie, Fleck and Dave pull the girls up to safety. iWas a Pageant Girl *Both Sam and Spencer have tantrums when Freddie and Carly say no to them. *Sam tries to get Spencer's attention after she won the beauty pageant. However, Spencer is too caught up in his competitive game with Freddie. This causes Sam to reveal Spencer's card. iEnrage Gibby *Spencer puts his mouth onto Sam's ear so she can hear the sizzle rocks candy in his mouth. *Sam and Spencer both agree that stupid people exist so other people can take advantage of them. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam sarcastically says she likes Spencer's "Sexy dance". *When Sam grumbles, "Yeah, and they're not even cute," Spencer agrees by saying, "Bummer." *Sam gets Spencer out of a tree by throwing a rock at him. This also causes the water in his right ear to come out. (And some blood.) iBeat the Heat *Sam and Spencer have the same look of pleasure when they're cooling themselves down with tubes of air. Season 4 Moments: iGot a Hot Room *Spencer helps Sam into her chair during Carly's birthday breakfast. *Sam is one of the people who help Spencer set up Carly's birthday with T-Bo, Gibby, and Freddie. *Sam compliments Spencer's new haircut. *Spencer tells Sam (and Freddie) about the gummy bear lamp in Carly's room. *Sam is there to help Spencer out in repairing Carly's bedroom. *Sam is the first name off Spencer's list. iSam's Mom *Spencer was willing to make Sam some eggs at 4 AM. *Spencer gets angry with Sam when she deletes his TiVo recording of "Celebrities Under Water". iGet Pranky *After Spencer pulls a plexiglass trick on Sam and Freddie, Sam snaps, "Dude, if I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to your face bit!", which leads to some odd looks from Spencer and Freddie. When Carly questions this comment, Sam avoids repeating it. iDo *Sam comments that Spencer has a flat butt, and Spencer is very hung up over that throughout the rest of the episode. *After Jodi commented on Spencer's pecs and Spencer says, "What?", Sam angrily snapped, "She said she likes your pecs!" Episodes with a "Spam" - Subplot iRocked the Vote *Sam tries to teach Spencer how to lie, but he ends up failing at the critical moment in the video store. *When Sam arrives to teach Spencer, she lies about being mugged as a demonstration for realistic lying. Notice that Spencer was very concerned and began to panic a little before he realized Sam was lying. *When Sam tells Spencer that he's smart, Spencer asks if that was a lie and her gentle reply is, "No, I really think you're smart." Spencer is still unsure of whether this is truthful or sarcastic. iDate a Bad Boy (second half) *Spencer lets Sam feel his hair. *When Spencer buys a Sham-Pow!, he asks if she'd like to see him dip it in the toilet. Sam agrees and they run off to the bathroom. *Spencer tries to help Sam overcome the nightmare she has of a monster eating her soup. *Spencer goes as far as to dress up as a monster to help Sam and ends up getting beat up by her. iSaved Your Life *Sam defeats Spencer in a game of "assassin". *Sam and Spencer are the only ones left in the game. *Spencer calls Sam a "clever one". *Sam rushes in Spencer's apartment to tell him that Freddie got hurt (after she grabs the pizza from his hand and throws it to the ground). *Sam plans a complex trick in order to beat Spencer in "assassin" Website Hints: *In one iDrive Thru episode Spencer says "I kissed a ham and I liked i-it!" (following the tune of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"); this is especially noticeable because Sam loves ham. *In the blogs, it is revealed that Sam kept Spencer's hair after he got a haircut in iGot A Hot Room. It was later eaten by Guppy, as decided in a fan poll. Spam Videos: On Youtube, while not common, Spam videos exist.thumb|right|250px Songs include: *"So Close" *"Just The Girl" *"Cure To Growing Older" *"Use Somebody" *"What Hurts The Most" *"Give me Anything" thumb|250px|rightthumb|right|250pxthumb|250px|right Spam Fanfiction iLove You, Always by Simmzy-Poo- Spencer gets married. Fluff Spam. Rated K+. Side Effects by PigSlay- In "iFight Shelby Marx" the doctor listed all the major side effects from the allergy medicine... except one. Rated T. A Stolen Moment by doornumberthree- Sam seizes a rare and very unusual opportunity for her second kiss, Spencer enjoys it a lot! ... and all because of some experimental allergy medication! Rated T. Finally by Abster1- There's more heat in that twelve feet of seperation than Sam's ever felt before. Post iKiss.Rated T. Best by Abster1- Sam deserves the best. But that's not Spencer. Even if it's what she wants. Rated T. Artistic Endeavors by EverSmilingMaze - Spam friendship. Or not, depending on how much you read into it in that case, there are a LOT of "oh..so close" moments . Sam and Spencer decide to collaborate. Rated T. Spam Fansites: Spam Fans Forum -The main forum site. In need of improvement. Spam Livejournal-Livejournal community for Sam and Spencer. Spam FanPop -The Fanpop Club for Sam and Spencer together. Spam Love-Tumblr for the relationship of Sam and Spencer. Spam Gallery: Picture 67.png 6448115.jpg 090422-01.jpg Seddieigpsp4.jpg|Sam tells spencer she has a "little crush" on him A spam pic i made D.jpg|A spam picture I made :D Sam in isavedyourlife.jpg|Isavedyourlife betterthanfriedchicken.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main characters Category:Friendships Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Spencer Shay